


Yang's Discovery

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Pseudo-Voyeurism, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 17:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14116902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Yang finds a video of Ruby and Pyrrha while searching for porn while alone in her dorm.





	Yang's Discovery

Yang sighed happily as she made her way into Team RWBY’s dorm, finally able to be alone for the first time in almost a month. She hadn’t really kept track since every day was filled with just another reason to want to slink away and masturbate, seeing her teammates and best friends changing almost three times a day with how much she found Pyrrha or Nora in the gym after class. Luckily, today was a special case. Weiss had decided to take Blake and Ruby out shopping for dust ammo cartridges for their weapons while the blonde stayed behind. She knew that it’d be at least a good two to three hours before the three came back, and the girl planned to use that time to relieve herself of a large amount of stress.  
  
As the girl pulled out her scroll and laid on her bed, the first website she visited was the typical one students used for porn. Mainly made for amateurs to post and get their porn career started if they wanted to. However, she was in the mood to see a redheaded cutie get fucked by a friend. So, when the first video the site advertised was titled “Cute Redhead In Mask Fucked By Strapon”, Yang knew that was the one she was going to start with. The blonde didn’t even check to see how long the video was as she set her scroll off to the side, smiling as she lifted her usual yellow top over her breasts and letting out a cute gasp as the cool air of the room came in contact with her skin. She couldn’t help but shiver slightly as the thought of just how much fun she was going to have over the next few hours crossed her mind, already slipping a hand into her panties and teasing her clit before even looking at the video that her device was loading.

With a smile on her face, and an unusual sense of lust and anticipation coursing through her system, Yang tapped on her device to make it play in a hologram form just slightly above her pillow. The blonde leaned back and finally looked at the redhead in the video, seeing the redhead from the thumbnail in the middle of the frame as she just noticed another redhead being the one using the strapon that hovered just over the petite masked girl’s cunt. The fact that the white mask only covered from both of their noses up was just an added bonus. “Ooooh… This is gonna be fun.~” Another tap on her device and the video started, sound coming loud and clear into the room as she watched the camera zoom out just enough to show off the petite girl’s body, face, and thighs. It looked strangely familiar to her, but with the amount of arousal that coursed through her and started draining down her thighs as she continued to tease herself, Yang wasn’t too concerned with that.

As she watched the smaller girl get teased from the strapon rubbing against her folds, the blonde moaned right along with her, masking the video girl’s moan as she pushed two fingers into her womanhood and pressed her thumb against her clit. Yang slowly starting to focus on herself more than the girls in the video as she continued to finger herself, happily moaning into the room as she imagined what it’d be like to have that cute, long-haired redhead pounding into her with the same speed and fervor that she had in the video. At this point, as she could already imagine what it’d be like to have a strap on plunging in and out of her needy cunt, stuffing her full just to leave her empty for a moment and the process to repeat. Best part about her fantasy was that the strap on the girl in the video was using looked long enough to make the blonde hurt just a small bit with each thrust, and that was just what she wanted from a stranger if she could ever work up the nerve to do anything sexual with someone she didn’t know.

Every inch of her digits plunging inside of her was enough to force another moan from the blonde, especially with the pressure of her thumb grinding against her clit, teasing her and sending sparks of pleasure throughout her body that she just couldn’t resist wanting more of. Even as she laid on her back and kept her eyes on the video playing before her, Yang was eager to bring a hand to her breasts, gripping one with all of her strength and a clear red handprint that sent tingles of sheer ecstasy along her spine. As her masochistic tendencies started taking over, the brawler was quick to plunge a third finger into her quivering and needy hole, happily pushing herself into an unexpected first orgasm. A smile came to her face as she softly panted while her fingers continued to move within her core, already building her up to another orgasm as she kept her eyes glued to the video.  
  
She watched as the girl that was on her back smiled and bit her lip to try and control her moans, and she was doing a good job as the strap on continued to plunge in and out of her cunt. Fortunately, as she looked away from the video just to savor the fact that she was able to keep going and get off as many more times as she wanted, the blonde managed to miss silver eyes shining through the mask as it slipped to the side of her head for just a moment. Yang wouldn’t turn back to see the video for another second, biting her lip as she did so.

However, as the blonde rolled over onto her stomach, raising her ass high in the air and keeping her face on the pillow so she could continue watching the video, she saw something she never would’ve expected to see. Her lilac eyes went wide as she looked at the video just in time to see the girls share a passionate kiss, their masks shifting to the side and showing off just parts of their faces. But that was all Yang needed to finally recognize that the girls she had just came to watching fuck were her dear sister, Ruby, and her best friend, Pyrrha. “Ruby?! Pyrrha?!” The girl screamed the names into her room as she tapped on her scroll and paused the video at the perfect moment to see Pyrrha’s emerald eyes gazing lovingly into Ruby’s silver ones. “Pyrrha fucked my sister?!”

Sitting up on her knees, Yang failed to notice that her hand had never left her crotch, fingers still pistoning in and out of her core as this knowledge sunk into her mind. “And… And…” A sharp gasp left her as her thumb pressed hard against her clit, a surge of pleasure pulsing through her. “I got off to it…” Even as the knowledge that she had just gotten off to her little sister having sex with one of her closest friends, the blonde absentmindedly continued to play with herself as she started the video yet again. There was no use trying to suppress the fact of what just happen, and as she bent herself back over, not realizing that her rear end was facing the doorway, the brawler bit her lip and grabbed one of her breasts with her free hand yet again.

The girl didn’t notice the lustful smile on her face as she watched the two changing positions, putting Ruby in the exact same position she was now in. Every thrust that she watched Pyrrha make, she mimicked with her fingers, causing her body to react in the same way that the crimsonette did. Even though Yang didn’t have a thick toy filling her cunt like her little sister did, that didn’t stop her body from replicating the feeling with her fingers, eliciting moan after moan from the girl as she continued to toy with her own breast. Every squeeze she made, every time she scraped her nipples against the sheets, and every time her fingers buried themselves inside of her core was just another reason for the girl to crave more of this feeling. More of seeing her sister get fucked like a little slut while she got off to it, or having that same toy buried inside of herself with Pyrrha holding tight to her hips.

The girl closed her eyes and started focusing on herself, listening and savoring the moans that were coming from the video, but bringing herself more pleasure by simply imagining what it’d be like in Ruby’s position. And as the seconds passed, the young brawler groaned against her pillow as the feeling of her fingers spreading her inner walls and her thumb continued teasing at her clit surged through her in even stronger waves than her first orgasm. It didn’t help her that even through her own groans and futile attempts to silence herself by biting her pillow, that she could still hear the redheaded couple’s moans through the video, only edging her that much closer to her second climax.

Yang didn’t care that her sounds were filling the room, or that as she opened her eyes, all she could see was a close up shot of Pyrrha’s strap on plunging fully into her sister until the girls’ hips met. The only thing that really mattered right now was getting to feel the ecstasy of her second orgasm tearing through her as she watched Ruby’s lips curl into a lustful grin that, for reasons unknown to her, she found incredibly sexy. “Oh, fuck, Ruby…. Look at you, you little slut…. You’ve. Gotta. Invite. Me. Next. Time!~” The blonde punctuated her own words with her fingers, purposefully hitting against her g-spot as she saw the video was coming to a close soon.

All she needed was that extra push to get to her orgasm, and she knew that as she pressed herself even closer to the bed, putting her ass higher in the air. “So close… So close…” Yang repeated to herself, hitting every sweet spot inside of her that she could think of to bring her to her orgasm yet again. Luckily, as she looked towards the end of the video, the blonde was able to see the mask come off of her little sister’s face, showing the lust in her silver eyes as she gazed up at Pyrrha. That was all the girl needed to be thrown over the edge, screaming as her orgasm ripped through her, causing her hips to roll against her hand and cover up the sound of her little sister’s moan coming from her scroll.

Unfortunately, the moment she screamed into the room, Yang also failed to notice the door to her dorm open. At least, that was until she heard a familiar gasp come from the doorway. Turning her head back and keeping her ass in the air, the blonde was able to see Pyrrha standing in the doorway with a blush on her face.  
  
“I-I… I just came to see if Ruby was around… Then I heard you scream and let myself in and I-” The redhead stopped as she spotted the hologram that was just over the blonde’s head. It took a moment for it to sink in just what was being watched, but the moment it did, her eyes went wide. “Yang! I’m so sorry! I just.. Ruby and I-”

Turning onto her back and leaving her legs spread, letting the redhead see just how wet and needy she was, Yang simply smiled and looked into those emerald eyes. “Come in… And make it up to me… Since you didn’t invite me.~”


End file.
